MY CLASS LEADER
by baskoro.alham
Summary: SEBUAH PERTEMUAN ANTARA JUNGKOOK DENGAN KETUA KELASNYA YANG TAMPAN MEMBUAT HARI HARINYA SEMAKIN BERWARNA.. SEMAKIN LAMA IA MERASAKAN PERASAAN YANG IA SENDIRI TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA SAAT BERSAMA SANG KETUA KELAS. IA TERLALU POLOS UNTUK MERASAKANNYA...AKANKAH JUNGKOOK MENGERTI ARTI DARI SEMUA PERASAAN-NYA SAAT BERSAMA KETUA KELASNYA ?.
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !

CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)  
>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<br>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15

DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah itu.. cheondung hyung.

"Kookie-a cepat bangun !" teriakan pria itu memecahkan keheningan senin pagi yang indah,jungkook yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya menggeliat malas menanggapinya.  
>"Ya ! dasar anak pemalas! ayo bangun,bukankah kau tidak mau terlambat untuk hari pertmamamu sekolah?." tanya Seok Jin sambil berkacang pinggang layaknya seorang ibu mengomeli ananknya.<br>Seok jin yang gemas karena adik kesayangannya itu tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mendaratkan cubitan pelan di pipi adiknya itu.  
>"Hyung lima menit lagi." balas Jungkook malas sambil menggeliat sedikit menaggapi cubitan gemas seok jin yang mendarat di pipinya.<br>"Tidak ada lima menit ! cepat bangun!." seok jin yang habis kesabaran langsung menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil jungkook. ia semakin meringkuk malas dengan piyama biru-nya  
>"ayolah kookie!." seok jin mengangkat tubuh jungkook yang tak lebih besar darinya tanpa pikir panjang.<br>Jungkook pun bangkit dari tempat tidunya dan berjalan setngah sadar sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya ke kamar mandi.  
>"Hyung,, kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk ku kan?." Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi sembari memelas agar dibuatkan sarapan oleh kakak-nya,sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa sia sia bertanya hal itu pada seok jin yang jarang sekali memasak untuk-nya semenjak mereka tinggal bersama di asrama.<br>"Aniya kookie-a , maafkan aku tapi sebnetar lagi aku akan terlambat,biasanya kau akan sarapan ketika kau berangkat sekolah." seok jin membalas pertanyaan sia sia jungkook dengan senyuman cerah-nya sambil bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas melihat senyuman tak berarti dari wajah kakak-nya itu setiap kali ia menanyakan tentang sarapan.

Jungkook terlihat lemas saat ia sedang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta,selain karena ia belum sarapan,ia juga memikirkan betapa bahagianya jika di hari pertama sekolah,ia bisa diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia dulu mau tinggal dengan seok jin,jauh dari orang tuanya di busan. semua lamunan itu buyar seketika setelah ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae , aku tak sengaja,maaf aku terburu-buru." seorang namja tinggi berkacamata yang menabraknya itu segera meminta maaf pada jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya,jungkook hanya mengernyitkan dahi dahi-nya melihat keanehan namja tadi.

"kelihatannya ia lebih tua dariku , dia juga menggunakan bahasa informal padaku tapi mengapa membungkukkan badannya? bukankah itu terlalu formal?." jungkook bergumam sendiri dan langsung menuju loket untuk membeli satu tiket menuju suncheon. setelah membeli tiket, ia melihat stand penjual jajangmyeon dan menghampirinya untuk sarapan.

setelah memesan,ia duduk disalah satu meja yang sudah disediakan dan menunggu pesanannnya sampai ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Annyeong .." sapa namja itu ramah , jungkook membalikkan badannya dan melihat sesosok yang familiar, ternyata itu namja yang menabraknya tadi. Jungkook pun bangkit dari bangku-nya dan segera membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeong.." sapa Jungkook ramah, namja tadi tersenyum membalas sapaan jungkook dan menyipitkan matanya untuk berusaha membaca hangul yang terdapat di nametag jungkook.

"A..apakah kau bersekolah di Shingu middle school juga Jung..Kook-ssi ?." tanya namja itu sembari sesekali melirik nametag milik jungkook.

"Ne,Sang Hyun-ssi.." jungkook juga ikut ikutan mengintip name tag milik namja itu , ternyata namanya Park Sang Hyun.

"Ah tak perlu bicara seformal itu mulai sekarang padaku karena aku murid baru disana." Sang Hyun sepertinya terlihat bahagia bertemu teman baru yang bersekolah sama dengannya.

"YA ! Sang Hyun aku juga murid baru disana." Balas Jungkook antusias, tak lama jajangmyeon pesanan Jungkook datang dan Sang Hyun juga ikut memesan.

"Ahjumma.. tolong satu porsi lagfi untuk-ku dan ini uang untuk membayar jajangmyeon yang aku makan dan dia." Sang Hyun menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang berusaha mematahkan sumpit yang akan ia pakai,ia menoleh ketika Sang Hyun menunjuk ke arahnya, Sang Hyun berniat memtraktir Jungkook Jajangmyeon pagi itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf-nya karena telah menabraknya tadi.

"Aniya,kita kan baru saling mengenal, kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin membayar jajangmyeon milik-ku?." tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Aku membayarkan jajangmyeon yang kau makan sebagai permintaan maaf-ku karena telahh menabrak-mu tadi." Sang hyun mengukir senyumnya sembari memberikan uangnya pada penjual jajangmyeon tersebut.

"Ne,arraseo kalau begitu..Gamsahamnida jeongmal Gamsahamnida Sang Hyun-ssi." Jungkook yang terlihat gembira karena tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk sarapan berulang kali membungkukkan badannya, Sang Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, mereka sarapan bersama sembari menunggu kereta menuju suncheon datang.

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai makan, datanglah kereta menuju suncheon yang telah mereka tunggu,jungkook masih terus berterima kasih pada sanghyun karena telah men-traktirnya, Sanghyun berkali kali membalas dengan kalimat "Ne arraseo" pada jungkook.  
>"Ya! bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?." tanya Jungkook penasaran.<br>"Ne arraseo~selama pertanyaannya tdiak menggangu-ku." balas Sang Hyun.

"Darimana kau berasal? dan mengapa kau bisa jauh jauh sekolah di suncheon ?." tanya jungkook tanpa titik koma sembari memasang wajah lugu-nya.

"Aku berasal dari Busan, Ibuku di pindah tugaskan di Ilsan dan aku Tinggal di seoul agar lebih dekat ke suncheon." jawab Sang hyun dnegan santai-nya.

"Ah..lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang?." Jungkook bertanya lagi tanpa rasa canggung.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen cheonamdong." balas Sang Hyun

"YA! itu hanya berjarak 2 blok dari asrama-ku!." Jungkook berteriak histeris ketika mendengar dimana Sang Hyun tinggal Hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kereta menatap dirinya. Jungkook yang tak peduli hanya tetap memandangi Sang Hyun dengan serius.

"Woah Jinjjayo?." seru Sang hyun setengah terperangah tapi tidak sampai mengundang perhatian orang seperti yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama kalau begitu." balas Jungkook antusias , tak terasa kereta yang mereka sampai di stasiun suncheon. Jungkook dan Sang Hyun tetap asyik mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Shingu.

"Annyeong Sang Hyun ! kita akan bertemu lagi saat istirahat !." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Sang Hyun dan beranjak pergi untuk mencari kelas mana yang akan ditempatinya.

"Annyeong!." Sang hyun membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman juga.

Di lorong sekolah, jungkook mengamati setiap kertas yang di pajang di papan informasi untuk mencari nama-nya dan kelas yang akan ditempatinya.  
>setelah emnemukan kelas yang akan ditujunya, Jungkook pun segera menuju kesana dan mencari bangku yang strategis yang berada di dalam kelasnya, kesan yang tak begitu buruk untuk hari pertama sekolah dan melihat kelas baru dan teman baru yang akan menjadi temannya selama satu tahun.<p>

Jungkook hanya melamun sambil memandangi buku sejarah joseon , memandangi bukan memnbacanya. ia melakukan itu karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selama ia menunggu seseorang yang datang ingin duduk bersamanya.  
>"Annyeong !." sapa seseorang yang suaranya seperti familiar di telinga Jungkook.<br>Jungkook yang sedang memandang kosong buku sejarah joseon itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi berasal.


	2. Chapter 2

IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !

CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)  
>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<br>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15

DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terperangah saat melihat wajah seseorang yang menyapa-nya tadi, Sang Hyun ternyata yang menyapanya.  
>"OMO ! apakah kau Sang Hyun-ssi ?." tanya Jungkook sembari mengamati setiap inchi badan Sang Hyun dari atas hingga bawah.<br>"Ne, apakah kau lupa padaku? oh iya , bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu?." Tanya Sang Hyun sembari melempar senyum cerahnya.  
>"Ya tentu silahkan !." Jungkook mempersilahkan Sang Hyun duduk disampingnya dengan senang hati,ia senang bisa mendapat teman mengobrol yang telah ia kenal sebelum ia mati kebosanan.<br>"Kau membaca buku sejarah joseon? kau terlalu rajin Jungkoook-ssi." Sang Hyun menyikut Jungkook pelan tanda meledek yang tadi terlihat melamun memandangi buku sejarah itu.  
>"Aniya, tadi aku hanya bosan, Untung kau datang." tawa kdeuanya pun meledak disusul dengan beberapa murid lain yang mulai berdatangan dan bel masuk berbunyi. suasana hening seketika saat seorang wanita paruh baya datang memasuki ruangan itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai "KIM GEU RAE", dia adalah guru matematika untuk tingkat 9 di sekolah itu, dia terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya hingga banyak yang menujuluki-nya "SI DISIPLIN KIM".<br>dia adalah guru yang paling dihormati sekaligus ditakuti oleh murid satu sekolah shingu middle school.  
>"Setelah acara perkenalan diri selesai , guru kim langsung mengadakan sesi pemilihan ketua kelas.<br>"Siapa yang ingin menjadi ketua kelas ?." tanya Guru Kim tanpa secuil senyum mengembang dari bibirnya.  
>suasana menjadi sangat hening, beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang anak yang tak pasti Jungkook ingat namanya saat acara pengenalan diri tadi dan seorang wanita cantik maju sebagai kandidat calon ketua kelas, bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook heran mengapa mereka mau menanggung beban susah payah sebagai ketua kelas tetapi teman sebangkunya , Sanghyun juga ikut maju sebagai kandidat , diantara semua calon yang ada didepan, Sang hyun lah yang paling menonjol, baik dari segi fisik maupun mental dan pikiran saat di tes oleh "SI DISIPLIN KIM"<br>"Semua yang mendukung Park Ji Min ,angkat kertas bertuliskan "JIMIN" sekarang." perintah guru kim datar tanpa ekspressi.  
>ada sekitar 10 orang yang menuruti perintah-nya, ia sangat hebat bisa menghapal secara cepat dan tepat nama seluruh siswa di kelas itu.<br>"Semua yang mendukung Tia Hwang, ankat kertas bertuliskan "TIA" sekarang." perintah guru kim sekali lagi, Jungkook berniat untuk mendukung Sang Hyun dan mengangkat kertas-nya saat Guru Kim memerintahkannya.  
>ada sekitar 5 orang yang mengangkat kertas bertuliskan "TIA" , kasiha atau malah beruntung? MOLLA.<br>"Semua yang mendukung Park Sang hyun, angkat kertas bertuliskan "SANGHYUN" sekarang." tibalah saat yang paling jungkook tunggu ,ia dengan heboh mengangkat kertasnya dan berkali kali memberikan thumbs up pada Sang Hyun.  
>kali ini ada sekitar 15 orang yang mendukung Sang hyun, kebanyakan para wanita-lah yang mendukung Sang Hyun , apa apaan ini? apakah para wanita itu mendukung Sang hyun hanya karena ia tampan ? Jungkook tak habis pikir dan menatap sinis para yeoja itu.<p>

"Semuanya , apakah ada yang tidak setuju jika Park Sang hyun menjadi ketua kelas? maju dan berikan alasannya." perintah Guru Kim, sejenak suasana menjadi sangat hening, lagipula siapa yang punya cukup mental untuk beradu argumen dengan "SI DISIPLIN KIM" ?  
>"Baiklah , tidak ada yang ingin maju , otomatis Park Sang Hyun yang menjadi ketua kelas." ucap guru Kim.<br>"YEAY !." Jungkook melompat girang dari bangku-nya dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu juga.  
>"Maafkan aku maaf ." Jungkook tersenyum canggung dan langsung membungkukkan badannya setelah ia melihat guru Kim menatapnya sinis. Suatu tindakan yang amat sangat berani sekaligus sangat bodoh yang Jungkook lakukan pagi itu.<br>Guru kim lalu beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, Sang Hyun dan semua yang ada didepan lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.  
>"Karena kau ketua kelas sekarang , bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Cheondung Hyung."? tanya jungkook.<br>"Ne arraseo tapi apa arti dari "Cheondong" tadi?." Sang hyun berbalik tanya pebasaran apa artinya.  
>"Cheondung itu berarti malaikat yang dicintai, itu sebagai doa untukmu agar bisa menjadi ketua kelas yang dicintai oleh penghuni kelas ini dan juga oleh "Si disiplin Kim." Jungkook berusaha menjelaskan dengan tampang serius.<br>"Ah ne, aku suka julukan itu." Sang hyun menaggapi Jungkook dengan senang hati karena ia sudah diberi julukan yang sangat indah.  
>"Baiklah cheondung Hyung , apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?." tanya Jungkook penasaran dengan senyum tetap menempel tapi seketika itu juga senyuman itu hilang saat Sang Hyun mengeluarkan buku sejarah joseon miliknya.<br>"aku akan membaca buku sejarah sama sepertimu." ledek Sang Hyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahil-nya.  
>"Aku kira kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Jungkook langsung mem-Pout-kan bibirnya, Sang hyun yang gemas melihat Jungkook melakukan itu langsung mencubit bibir Jungkook.<br>"lihatlah , aku bebek kecil yang imut." Sang hyun memainkan bibir Jungkook seolah olah seperti mulut seekor bebek yang sedang berbicara. keduanya pun tertawa dan saling mencubit bibir mereka satu sama lain.  
>"Kali ini aku punya tebakan." Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mereka mulai bosan dengan acara mencubit bibir.<br>"Apa? sepertinya aku bisa menjawabnya." jawab Sang Hyun antusias mendengar Jungkook akan memberikan tebakan padanya.  
>"Kenapa bisa ada beruang besar di kelas ini?." ucap Jungkook dengan yakin Sang Hyun tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.<br>"Apa? apa disini ada beruang?." tanya Sang Hyun penasaran sekaligus bingung pada tebakan Jungkook.  
>"kenapa kau membalikkan pertanyaanku? apakah kau menyerah tidak bisa menjawab tebakanku?." Jungkook meledek Sang Hyun yang dari tadi memasang wajah innocent-nya menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook.<br>"Ne , aku menyerah..apa jawabannya?." Sang hyun menatap Jungkook dengan antusias ingin mendengar jawabannya.  
>"Jawabannya adalah , karena ia ingin menemani bebek kecil ini untuk sekolah." jawab Jungkook sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya sekali lagi menirukan mulut bebek. Sang hyun yang sadar bahwa beruang besar yang dimaksud adalah dirinya pun terbahak bahak mendengar jawaban Jungkook.<p>

"Hahahahah..beruang besar itu sepertinya sedang duduk bersama dengan bebek kecil itu dan bermain tebak tebakan." Sanghyun meledek Jungkook yang sedari tadi menirukan mulut bebek dengan bibirnya.

"Hahahah sepertinya kau benar." Jungkook ikut tertawa lepas sambil terus menirukan mulut bebek. kali ini Sang Hyun yang ingin memberikan tebakan pada Jungkook.  
>"Sekarang kita lihat apakah kau bisa menjawab tebakanku dengan benar." Sanghyun menyikut Jungkook yang masih tertawa.<p>

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jungkook menjawab tantangan dari Sanghyun dengan mantap sembari membalas sikutan Sanghyun.

"Kenapa ada bebek kecil yang menyebrang jalan?." Sanghyun memberikan tebakan yang ia pikir Jungkook tidak akan bisa menjawabnya."

""Aku tidak tahu memangnya kenapa?." Jawab Jungkook dengan tampang tak bersalah-nya , sebenarnya Jungkook mengetahui jawabannya tetapi ia hanya berpura pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak mengetahui jawabannya?." taya Sanghyun memastikan, setelah Jungkook memasang tampang "Tak biasa-nya".

"Ne Sangyun-SSI...bisakah kau memberitahukan ku jawabannya?.' Tanya Jungkook sembari memberi sedikit penekanan dalam menyebut nama Sanghyun.

"Karena bebek kecil itu ingin meminta tambahan nilai pada "Si disiplin Kim" di seberang jalan." Jawaban sanghyun sangat meleset dari perkiraan Jungkook, Tawa keduanya pun meledak lagi dan kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Hahahah apakah bebek kecil itu mem[unyai cukup keberanian untuk bertemu dengan "Si disiplin Kim." ?." Jungkook bertanya asal sembari tak bisa menahan tawa-nya.

"Mollayo,.." jawab Sanghyun polos.

Waktu berjalan cepat hingga tak terasa saatnya untuk istirahat makan siang. Sanghyun dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan melewati lorong sekolah menuju kantin.

setelah memesan makanan, mereka membawa pesanan mereka dan duduk bersama di meja yang tak jauh dari jendela, Sanghyun sangat suka ketika ia makan, ia bisa menghirup udara segar kota suncheon.

mereka tampak akrab untuk dua orang yang "tak sengaja" bertemu.

berkali kali rambut Jungkook yang sedang menikmati makan siang-nya itu ditampar halus oleh angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang dari jendela, hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik , Jungkook tak sadar jika ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sanghyun, Sang hyun yang dari tadi menatap kosong kearah rambut Jungkook yang tertiup angin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh iya Cheondung hyung , bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponsel-mu?.' Jungkook memulai percakapan yang otomatis memcah lamunan Sanghyun sembari memberikan ponsel Touch screen-nya Pada Sanghyun.

"Ah arraseo.." Sanghyun lalu mengetik beberapa digit nomer ponsel-nya di layar ponsel milik Jungkook dan emnyimpannya dengan nama "Beruang besar". Jungkook yang bingung mengapa Sang Hyun menuliskan nama itu lantas menatap kosong layar ponsel-nya.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai aku menulis nama itu ?." Sanghyun yang sadar dengan sikap Bingung Jungkook yang menggemaskan lantas membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Ah aniya... aku menyukainya, aku hanya berpikir kadang mengapa aku harus menyimpan nomer ponsel seseorang, sedangkan aku jarang sekali menyentuh ponsel-ku. Jawab Jungkook sambil kembali menatap kosong ponsel-nya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyentuh ponsel-mu sesering mungkin , percayalah." Sanghyun yang gemas jika melihat Jungkook sudah menatap kosong seuatu dan kebingungan langsung menyubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas lalu tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook. jungkook yang terlalu polos untuk memahami kalimat yang telah dikatakan Sanghyun hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.


	3. Chapter 3

IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !

CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)  
>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<br>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15

DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun berakhir dan beberapa jam pelajaran telah Jungkook lewati , kini saat yang ditunggu oleh Jungkook, waktunya pulang.  
>Jungkook cepat cepat merapihkan bukunya kedalam tas dan menyambar tasnya untuk segera pulang bersama Sanghyun , disepanjang perjalanan menuju seoul , Jungkook masih mencoba mencerna kata kata Sanghyun tentang ponselnya , didalam kereta pun ia masih terus mencoba mencerna kata kata itu,Sanghyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam sembari membaca buku dengan santai-nya lalu tertidur tak lama kemudian , sesekali Jungkook menatap Sanghyun yang sedang tidur, betapa lucunya saat Sanghyun tertidur dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi yang menarik untuk di cubit. Jungkook yang melihat Sanghyun sesekali menggigil kedinginan langsung melapisi tubuhn Sanghyun dengan jaket miliknya.<br>Perjalanan menuju Seoul sangatlah membosankan , ditambah jika tidak ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara, itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas di pangkuan Sanghyun.  
>Sanghyun yang sadar ada sesuatu yang berat sedang berada di pangkuannya pun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya dilapisi oleh jaketnya Jungkook, Sanghyun tidak dapat berpindah posisi walau satu senti saja karena ia tak tega melihat Jungkook yang akan terbangun jika ia berpindah posisi.<br>Sanghyun kemudian melepas jaket Jungkook yang melapisi tubuhnya dan memakaikannya sebagai selimut untuk Jungkook yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Kdeuanya berpisah di sebuah perempatan jalan menuju asrama Jungkook,sedangkan Sanghyun harus berjalan sekitar 1 blok lagi agar ia tiba di apartemennya.  
>"Annyeong Cheondung hyung~! sampai bertemu besok!" Jungkook menyapa Cheondung yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya saat ia mulai berpisah.<br>"Nado Annyeong~!" Sanghyun membalas sapaan Jungkook dengan ramah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, Jungkook masih berdiri di sana melihat punggung Sanghyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang dari balik sinar mentari sore. Jungkook berbalik badan dan pulang setelah memastikan Sanghyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam asrama-nya -atau biasa disebut flat- dan mencium aroma tak biasa dari arah dapur.  
>Jungkook tak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang Hyung-nya masak dan langsung membuang tas-nya sembarangan dan berlalri kearah dapur.<br>"Hyung aku pulang..euumm sepertinya kau sedang memasak sesuatu yah ?." Jungkook mengendus aroma yang "Tak biasa" itu dan mengikuti arah aroma masakan itu muncul. Tampak Seok Jin yang sibuk dengan penggorengan dan celemek biru yang penuh noda masakan yang ia kenakan, ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kesayangannya itu.  
>"Kookie-a aku sudah pulang ?." Seok jin baru tersadar saat ia mendapati Jungkook tengah bersandar di daun pintu sembari melihat ke arah seok jin seolah ada pertunjukan sirkus yang menarik untuk di tonton.<br>"Hyung, apa yang yang kau masak ? sepertinya enak ." Jungkook berjalan sembari mengendus bau masakan itu dan mengintip kearah wajan yang sedang dipegang oleh Seokjin.  
>"Aku memasak<em> Samgeyopsal<em> kesukaanmu dan tentu saja_ Bulgogi_ kesukaan-ku aku juga membuat kue _Jeungpyeon _sebagai _dish-nya. _" jawab Seok Jin dengan percaya diri jika masakannya sangat enak seperti biasa.  
>"Whoa Hyung-ku satu ini benar benar pintar memasak !." Jungkook bermaksud memberikan pujian agar ia dapat langsung mencoba makanan kesukannya tanpa harus menunggu.<br>"Apakah itu sebuah pujian atau kau ingin mencoba masakanku langsung dengan tubuh kotor seperti itu?." Seok Jin seolah tau jalan pikiran Jungkook yang mencoba memerasnya dengan pujian dan aegyo-nya.  
>"Hyung tau saja...Hyung, bolehkan aku mencoba masakanmu yang enak itu?." Tanya Jungkook memelas dengan memasang aegyo-nya.<br>"Aniya... kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu !" Seok jin mencegat Jungkook yang yang sedang berusaha mencomot masakannya..  
>"Hyung..Jebal." Jungkook mengeluarkan salah satu jurus ampuhnya yaitu "Puppy eyes" yang sangat ampuh jika ia keluarkan pada orang lain."<br>"Jangan coba memasang aegyo didepanku anak muda ! ayo cepat mandi!." Perintah Seokjin sembari menggandeng sang adik menuju kamar mandi setelah ia mematikan kompor.  
>ternyata jurus "Puppy eyes" Jungkook tidak berpengaruh pada Seok Jin yang sudah kebal dengan aegyo yang beribu ribu kali Jungkook keluarkan saat ia meminta sesuatu.<br>***********

Seok jin pun keluar dari dapur sembari membawa satu mangkuk penuh _Samgeyopsal _kesukaan jungkook dan beberapa _dish _lain yang juga makanan favorit Jungkook. tak lama kemudian , Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menghambur ke meja makan. ia terlihat sangat kelaparan setelah seharian berkelana di sebuah tempat bernama "Sekolah" dan bertemu teman baru.

"Eits.. jangan coba coba kau mencicipi masakanku sebelum kau selesai berdoa anak muda !." Seok Jin menampar lembut tangan Jungkook yang sedang berusaha menyendok masakannya. Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran polos ala anak anak dan segera berdoa menuruti perintah Seok Jin.

"Berkatilah _Samgeyopsal _yang bergizi tinggi ini , berkatilah semua makanan yang ada di meja kami , berkatilah hasil kerja kerasku selama ini hanya untuk membuat masakan kesukaan adik-ku ini. berkatilah semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan _Samgeyopsal_ ini. amen." Seok jin memimpin doa dengan khidmat sembari menutup matanya, Jungkook hanya mengaminkan setiap doa yang terucap dari mulut Seok Jin. keheningan saat berdoa pecah karena sesuatu berbunyi dari arah kamar jungkook , sepertinya itu ponsel miliknya. Jungkook segera bergegas ke kamarnya setelah Seok Jin menatapanya dengan tatapan seolah olah 'jangan coba coba menggangguku.'

Jungkook meraih ponsel-nya dan mendapati satu pesan di layar ponselnya yang belum terbaca, ternyata itu pesan dari "Beruang besar". ia lantas memutar ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu, Sanghyun menuliskan nama "Beruang besar" pada nomer kontaknya.

_ 'Bebek kecil-ku jangan lupa makan malam dan jangan lupa membersihkan dirimu sebelum makan yah.._

_ XOXO_

_ CHEONDUNG HYUNG'_

Begitulah buyi pesan singkat dari Sanghyun yang Jungkook terima, tanpa pikir panjang lagi , jari jemari mungil Jungkook bermain lincah diatas layar ponsel-nya dan kembali ke meja makan sebelum Seok jin yang benar benar kelaparan, menelan dirinya hidup hidup.

Sanghyun yang sedang santap malam bersama kedua orang tuanya terkejut saat mendapati ponsel-nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

_ 'Ya ! Kau mengirimiku pesan saat aku sedang makan bersama Seok jin , kau juga harus makan juga ! bukankah beruang besar lebih membutuhkan energi dari se ekor bebek kecil? jadilah beruang besar yang tampan kekekekeke~_

_ XOXO TOO_

_ YOUR LITTLE DUCK'_

Pesan singkat yang dialamatkan untuk-nya membuat Sanghyun senyum senyum sendiri dan mengeluarkan bercak merah merona di pipinya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Orang tuanya hanya menggeleng geleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !

CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)  
>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<br>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15 , BOYS LOVE BOYS.

OTHER CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER KPOP ARTIST

**WARNING : YAOI , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CERITA GA JELAS...OUT OF CHARACTER...**

DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK, CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN ASLI BUATAN SAYA

FOLLOW MY ROLEPLAYER ACCOUNT : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE

+1 MY GOOGLE+ PAGE : JUNGKOOK UPDATE

ADD MY FACEBOOK : USERNAME : LEEGONGWOO98

ADD MY LINE : LEEGONGWOO98

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eung.. aku kenyang sekali hyung.." Seru jungkook sembari menahan sendawa saat seok jin mencoba memberikan makanan penutup, bagaimana tidak kenyang ? ia melahap langsung semua masakan favoritnya yang telah dibuatkan oleh seok jin yang khusus dibuatkan untuk Jungkook sebagai ganti ia tidak membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk adiknya itu . sepertinya Jungkook ingin balas dendam pada perutnya.

"Ne arraseo..aku akan ke dapur dan mencuci piring kalau begitu." Seok Jin lalau beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera membereskan piring yang ada di meja.

"Hyung..masakanmu senak sekali , sering sering membuatkannya untukku yah." Jungkook mengulum senyum dan langsung menghambur ke arah seok jin untuk memeluknya. Seok Jin lantas mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hahahahah...lihatlah Hyung ! dia menabrak tiang listrik karena dia tak tahu jika ada sesuatu di depannya." Jungkook terbahak bahak sembari menunjuk nunjuk ke arah televisi yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Hahahahah itu karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya." Seok jin yang berada disampingnya ikut terbahak setelah menonton comedy show yang tayang malam itu. sebuah bunyi yang sangat nyari terdengar hingga ke ruang tempat mereka menonton, mengganggu acara menonton televisi Jungkook dan seok Jin , ternyata itu bunyi ponsel Jungkook yang ada di kamarnya. Jungkook segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyambar cepat ponselnya.

Jungkook tak heran siapa yang tertulis di layar ponsel-nya, lagi lagi sebuah pesan dari 'Beruang besar' yang menunggu untuk dibaca.

_ 'Selamat malam bebek kecilku~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ? mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ? aku sedang membaca buku sejarah joseon , kau tahu? buku itu mengingatkanku padamu, kekekekeke~..' _

Kata kata itu muncul di layar ponselnya dan membuat Jungkook terkekeh sendiri , betapa berlebihannya Sanghyun , pikirnya.

setelah melancarkan gerak jarinya di layar ponsel touch sreen-nya untuk membalas pesan dari Sanghyun , Jungkook kembali ke ruang TV dan kembali menonton bersama Seok Jin.

Di sisi lain , Sang hyun yang benar benar sedang membaca buku sejarah joseon -sebenarnya ia tidak membaca buku itu secara harfiah- sembari menunggu balasan dari Jungkook tiba tiba tersenyum saat melihat Ponsel-nya berdering.

Sanghyun cepat cepat menyambar Ponselnya dan mengulum senyum manisnya ketika ia melihat kalimat 'Bebek kecil yang mengambang (?) di layar Ponselnya.

_'Selamat malam beruang besar... heung..aku sedang menonton comedy show bersama Seok jin hyung, hahahah kau ini terlalu berlebihan , yang benar saja jika wajahku kau samakan dengan buku sejarah? wajahku terlalu imut :3 jika kau bandingkan dengan buku jelek itu :P .'_

Begitulah bunyi balasan pesan dari Jungkook dengan emoticon yang menurut Sanghyun sangat mewakilkan wajah Jungkook yang sangat imut.

Sanghyun sangat gemas sampai sampai ia ingin menelan poselnya saat itu juga , tapi mengingat ia bukan manuisa super yang bisa memakan besi , Sanghyun hanya menggigiti pinggir ponselnya saking terlalu gemas dengan jungkook.

Malam semakin larut , udara diluar mulai tidak bersahabat bagi kulit manusia. malam itu Bintang bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya.

"Hoaaamm... hyung , selamat malam , jaljayo~" Jungkook menguap sambil berlalu menuju tangga dnegan berbalut piyama nyaman berwarna biru muda dengan menggandeng boneka kanekineko sesayangannya sembari melewati Seok jin.

"Jaljayo Kooie-ya.." Seok Jin lalau bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya setelah dilihatnya Jungkook sudah emnghilang dari balik tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja Jungkook menarik selimutnya dan hendak berbaring di tempat tidur empuk miliknya , suara dering ponsel Jungkook terdengar lagi, terpaksa ia harus menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar melihat isi pesan yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Heung..siapa lagi yang mengirimiku pesan selarut ini?." Jungkook bergumam kecil seranya menyambar ponselnya dengan malas.

_'Good night kookie-ya..~ Have a nice dream ^^ sleep well , jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur dan jangan terlambat bangun besok.. by the way , itu julukan baru ku untukmu, itu terdengar sangat cocok dan sangat imut untukmu, bagaimana? kekekekeke~ Jaljayo~'_

pesan itu membuat Jungkook yang tadinya mengantuk , langsung membulatkan matanya dan tertawa kecil setelah membaca pesan dari Sanghyun.

setelah sukses membalas pesan dari Sanghyun, Jungkook pun segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya kembali seraya mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai menutup mata.

_Jungkook berjalan di sebuah taman yang luas dan hijau , tepat dibelakangnya ada seorang pria tinggi tampan berkacamata bernama Sanghyun yang mengekor, tak jauh dari taman tersebut, Sanghyun melihat sebuah ayunan terbuat dari kayu yang tampak alami dan membaur sesuai dengan suasana sekitar taman tersebut._

_Sanghyun menarik tangan Jungkook yang ada didepannya dengan lembut bermaksud untuk mengajaknya duduk di ayunan tersebut dan memberikan sebuah es krim yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya._

_"Eung.. kookie-ah..bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu ?." tanya Sanghyun sembari menikmati eskrim yang berada di tangannya._

_"Ne, Cheondung hyung.." Jungkook menatap Sanghyun dengan tatapan polosnya, ia tidak sadar jika ada setitik sisa eskrim cokelat yang tertinggal di batang hidungnya._

_Sanghyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook dan berusaha mempersempit jarak wajah diantara mereka._

_Jungkook yang bingung hanya dapat merasakan pipinya yang mulai panas dan aliran darahnya menjadi lebih deras ketika Sang Hyun menatapnya seperti itu. Sanghyun hanya megulum senyum manisnya ketika melihat wajah Jungkook memerah layaknya kepiting rebus dan mengusap lembut hidung Jungkook yang belepotan dengan setitik bercak eskrim dengan ibu jarinya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Jungkook._

_"Aku mencintaimu kookie-ah~" Bisik Sanghyun. deru nafas Sanghyun yang berhembus di telinga dan tengkuk Jungkook membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan teratur..entah mengapa setelah Sanghyun membisikan kata kata itu, Jungkook mulai menutup matanya seolah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sanghyun yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu ke bibir cherry milik Jungkook..._

_semakin dekat..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !_**

**_CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)_**  
><strong><em>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<em>**  
><strong><em>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15 , BOYS LOVE BOYS.<em>**

**_OTHER CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER KPOP ARTIST_**

**_WARNING : YAOI , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CERITA GA JELAS...OUT OF CHARACTER..._**

**_DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK, CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN ASLI BUATAN SAYA_**

**_FOLLOW MY ROLEPLAYER ACCOUNT : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE_**

**_+1 MY GOOGLE+ PAGE : JUNGKOOK UPDATE_**

**_ADD MY FACEBOOK : USERNAME : LEEGONGWOO98_**

**_ADD MY LINE : LEEGONGWOO98_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara alarm dari ponsel Sanghyun memecah keheningan pagi, disisi lain, Jungkook terbangun karena mimpi anehnya dan tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan mimpinya tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya diatas ranjang yaitu berlayar di lautan mimpi.

Sanghyun bangkit dari ranjang ukuran king size-nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. di jam yang sama , jungkook masih bergelut dengan bantal gulingnya , tak peduli jika sedari tadi Seok jin mondar mandir untuk membereskan kamarnya sebelum membangunkan Jungkook lalu kembali memasak. Tunggu..memasak ? secara harfiah ia hanya menghangatkan sisa makanan yang ia buat semalam dan ia taruh di elmari pendingin..heung..bagaimana dengan adiknya?.

Penampilan Jungkook masih terlihat berantakan dengan piyama dan berbalut selimut tebal dan mulut menganga lebar.

Sanghyun terlihat hanya mengenakan baju handuk berwarna cokelat dan rambut berwarna caramel yang basah keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya lalu menyambar ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang . setelah mengetik beberapa digit nomer di layar ponselnya. muncul beberapa kalimat yang berbunyi 'Bebek kecil'. ia sedang menelpon Jungkook rupanya.

Sementara itu di kamarnya Jungkook.

Sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring telah merusak aktivitas Jungkook di alam bawah sadarnya, dengan setengah sadar, Jungkook mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo..."sapa Jungkook dengan suara serak sembari mencoba mengumpulkan setengah nyawa-nya.

"Yeoboseyo..Kookie-a~apakah itu kau?."Tanya Sanghyun dari seberang telepon sembari memastikan orang yang ia telpon adalah orang yang tepat setelah mendengar suara yang tak familiar di ponselnya.

"Ne, Nuguseyo ?."Jawab Jungkook singkat padat dan to the point -tidak emnggunakan kata"Jelas" karena memang Jungkook tidak bersuara dengan jelas saat itu.- . Jungkook belum mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya karena ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk mengecek nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Ini aku, Cheondung hyung."jawab Sanghyun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia membayangkan betapa imutnya wajah Jungkook yang baru bangun tidur dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Oh..."jawab Jungkook singkat.

_Hening seketika..._

"MWO ? Cheondung Hyung ? si beruang besar?."Jungkook seketika berteriak antusias -atau bisa disebut HISTERIS- dan membulatkan iris mata-nya yang berwarna hitam, membuat Seok Jin yang sibuk dengan masakannya hanya menoleh kearah kmar Jungkook dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

Jungkook hanya mendengar kekehan kecil dari seberang telepon.

''Annyeong Cheondung Hyung...ada perlu apa kau menelponku sepagi ini?." Bak tersengat aliran listrik, Jungkook langsung terlonjak dari ranjangnya saat Sang Hyun menelponnya, wajahnya berseri seri menampilkan senyum lima jari yang sangat imut.

''Ahh, aku hanya menelpon untuk memastikan kau sudah bangun dan tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah." Sanghyun mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat caramel dan tersenyum malu malu, menampilkan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun dan kita makan jajangmyeon seperti kemarin."

"Aku sudah bangun, ya aku tak akan terlambat dan mengecewekanmu." setelah mendengar itu , Jungkook langsung loncat dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi dan melempar ponselnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Sanghyun yang mendengar suara gemericik air dari seberang telpon hanya terkekeh kecil kembali dan mematikan ponselnya.

_Seoul , Selasa, 6;35 AM_

"Selamat pagi,hyung."setelah selesai berdandan, Jungkook langsung menghambur ke arah seok Jin yang kini sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya untuk melanjutkan tugas skripsi yang harus selesai dalam waktu dekat ini dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi,kookie-ah~. Tumben sekali kau bagun sepagi ini tanpa bantuan dariku?, ada apa hah?."Tanya seok jin yang disibukkan dengan laptopnya

"Ah..aniya, tidak ada apa apa,hyung. Tadi teman baruku menelpon dengan maksud ingin pergi berangkat bersama denganku hari ini." dengan senyum cerahnya Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Seok jin. seketika, senyuman cerahnya itu memudar karena suatu hal. Jungkook mengidarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumahnya setelah ia mencium aroma yang tidak biasanya ia cium saat pagi.

"Hyung, aroma apa ini? apa kau memasak?."tanya Jungkook sembari mengendus darimana bau itu berasal.

"Ne..sebenarnya aku hanya menghangatkan makanan sisa kemarin malam, heheheheh."jawab Seok Jin sembari terkekeh dan tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari layar laptopnya.

Jungkook yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hyung-nya dengan mengulum senyuman berseri seri menuju meja makan dan melihat beberapa makanan yang sangat mengundang untuk di telan.

Senyuman itu kembali pudar, ia membuat pose berpikir sekarang. ia berpikir bahwa Sanghyun menunggunya di tempat ia membeli _jajangmyeon _dan akan mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Jungkook sekarang harus memeilih, disisi lain Seokjin jarang sekali membuatkannya sarapan walau hanya Samgyeopsal sisa kemarin malam, Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Seok Jin.

Jungkook tak kehabisan akal, ia diam diam mengambil kotak bekal berwarna pink yang pernah ia pakai saat di sekolah dasar dan memasukan _Samgyeopsal_ yang sudah seok Jin siapkan untuknya dan membawanya untuk dimakan saat mereka membeli _jajangmyeon_ nanti.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu..."diciumnya pipi Seok jin saat ia berpamitan dan bergegas menyambar tas-nya. Jungkook duduk di ranjang Seok Jin untuk memakai kaus kaki-nya.

"Ne, jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh dan belajar yang rajin "Seok Jin mulai bangkit dari hadapan laptopnya dan mencium kening adik tercintanya itu yang sedang mengenakan kaus kaki di ranjang miliknya.

Jungkook senang sekali mendapat ciuman dari seok jin , jarang sekali Seok Jin mau repot repot menciumnya sebelum sekolah seperti itu. ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seok Jin lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"itu pasti, Hyung."jawab Jungkook sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi.

Selama di perjalanan, Jungkook terus mengecek ponselnya yang terus berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk dari Sanghyun, Jungkook kini mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sanghyun yang membuatnya menyentuh ponselnya sesering mungkin.

Tak makan waktu yang lama, Jungkook sampai di stasiun kereta dan mengidarkan pandangannya kearah stand penjual _jajangmeyon_ yang ia kunjungi kemarin. Sanghyun yang sudah meunggunya sedari tadi langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook saat ia melihat makhluk imut itu sedang kebingungan mencarinya.

"Cheondung Hyung , apakah kau sudah sarapan ?."tanya Jungkook sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan karena tadi ia tergesa gesa memebeli tiket dan kembali ke stand penjual_ jajangmyeon_ secepat mungkin.

"Aku sudah memesan jajangmyeon, apa kau juga mau aku pesankan jajangmyeon ?." Tanya Sanghyun sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungkook lekat lekat. Entah mengapa Jungkook menjadi salah Tingkah ketika Sanghyun menatapnya seperti itu.

Tanpa dikomando , Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna pink yang ia simpan didalam tas-nya. Sanghyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat kotak bekal yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk tampan -atau bisa disebut imut, selalu imut- yang persis seperti kotak bekal-nya sewaktu sekolah menengah. dengan warna , bentuk dan merk yang sama.

"Kau tidak apa apa cheondung Hyung?." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya saat melihat Sanghyun memandangi kotak bekalnya yang berwarna pink dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah, Ne aku tidak apa apa. Kau membawa bekal ? apa isisnya ? aku juga mempunyai kotak bekal yang sama persis seperti milikmu, kalau begitu aku juga ingin membawa bekal besok." Sanghyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Woaah, _Jinjja_-_yo_? aku membawa _Samgyeopsal_ buatan Seok Jin hyung." Jawab Jungkook sembari membuka kotak bekalnya. semerbak aroma _Samgyeopsal_ yang menggugah selera mulai tercium. Tak lama setelah itu , _Jajangmyeon_ yang sudah dipesan oleh Sanghyun pun datang. "Kau mau mencobanya, hyung?."Jungkook menyodorkan kotak bekalnya , berniat untuk melihat ekspressi Sanghyun saat ia emncicipi masakan buatan Seok Jin.

"Ah, tentu aku akan membawa bekal juga,, aku mau, sepertinya enak."Jawab Sanghyun sembari menyendok _Samgyeopsal_ yang ada didalam kotak bekal milik Jungkook. "Euumm..ini enak sekal." Sanghyun bergumam tak jelas dengan mulut penuh makanan, Jungkook hanya tertawa geli melihat Tingkah lucu sang ketua kelas.

_**MAAF BANGET YAH CHAPTER INI TELAT UPDATE..SOALNYA BARU GANTI PC..JADI HARUS NGETIK ULANG.. MAAF BANGET.. DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA YAAAAH ^^**_

_**TUNGGU JUGA NEXT CHAPTERNYA.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !_**

**_CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)_**  
><strong><em>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<em>**  
><strong><em>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15 , BOYS LOVE BOYS. (kayaknya mulai chapter ini mulai bukan BROMANCE lagi genrenya)<em>**

**_OTHER CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER KPOP ARTIST_**

**_WARNING : YAOI , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CERITA GA JELAS...OUT OF CHARACTER..._**

**_DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK, CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN ASLI BUATAN SAYA_**

**_FOLLOW MY ROLEPLAYER ACCOUNT : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE_**

**_+1 MY GOOGLE+ PAGE : JUNGKOOK UPDATE_**

**_ADD MY FACEBOOK : USERNAME : LEEGONGWOO98_**

**_ADD MY LINE : LEEGONGWOO98_**

"Ah..Kookie-ah, biarkan aku menyuapimu , akan lebih enak jika ditambah dengan jajangmyeon." Sanghyun mempunyai usul yang sangat brilian agar ia bisa bertatapan langsung dnegan Jungkook. Tanpa ragu , Jungkook mengembangkan senyumnya tanda ia menyetujui ususlan Sanghyun.

setelah menyendokan samgyeopsal dan jajangmyeon bersamaan dari daam kotak bekal milik Jungkook , Sanghyun langsung mendekatkan sendok itu ke arah Jungkook , langsung tanpa di komando , Jungkook pun langsung menghampiri sendok yang datang kearahnya dan memasukkan Samgyeopsal yang ada didalam sendok itu kedalam mulutnya. Sanghyun melihat rona merah dipipi Jungkook yang penuh mengembang bagai tupai yang sedang menyimpan makanannya.

"Euuung. ini enak seklai Hyung." seru Jungkook masih dnegan mulut penuh dan senyum yang berseri seri. Seyuman Jungkook ditambah dengan pipinya yang penuh dnegan makanan, membuat kelopak matanya kini hanya tampak segaris.

"Sekarang , bagaimana jika aku yang menyuapi cheondung hyung sekarang ?." Tanya Jungkook yang masih mencoba menelan sissa makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya dan menyendok samgyeopsal ditambah jajangmyeon lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Sanghyun. penampilan Snaghyun kini tak berbeda dengan Jungkook saat ia menyuapinya tadi , pipi merona merah , pipi gembul dan kedua matanya yang tampak seperti garis tipis.

MUSIM SEMI DAN MUSIM PANAS TELAH BERLALU, LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS TELAH JUNGKOOK DAN SANGHYUN LEWATI DENGAN CERIA.

Semburat jingga yang mewarnai langit kota Seoul dan berhembusnya angin dari utara yang meniup lembut daun daun yang mulai menguning menandakan bahwa musim gugur telah datang dan musim panas mulai berlalu pergi , beberapa hewan mulai mengadakan migrasi ke tempat yang lebih hangta dan sebagian mamalia bersiap mengumpulkan makanan untuk disimpan selama musim dingin nanti.

Tak seperti sebelum sebelumnya, Jungkook tidak lagi membutuhkan seok Jin sebagai alarm-nya setiap pagi , ia sudah mempunya sang ketua kelas yang selalu setia mengingatkannya bagun agi.

Pada saat itu , hari minggu pagi yang sempurna untuk melakukan jogging atau sekedar berjalan jalan di taman untuk menikmati akhir pekan pertama di musim gugur. musim yang menurut sebagian orang adalah musim yang sangat romantis. sama seperti pemikiran diatas , Jungkook dan Sanghyun tampak asyik ber-jogging di taman -atau lebih tepat dibilang berkejar kejaran- dengan berbalut jaket tebal dan sepatu jogging dengan warna senada dengan jaket yang mereka kenakan.

"Cheondung Hyung , lihat ada penjual tteokbokki !." Jungkook berteriak antusisas ke arah Sanghyun yang masih ada dibelakangnya sembari menunjuk kearah penjual teokbokki yang dimaksud.

"Ah..aku pikir sebaiknya kita membeli es krim yang disana itu , itu sangat bagus untuk tenggorokanku yang kering ini." Sanghyun yang datang dengan terengah engah setelah berlalri mengejar Jungkook yang ada diepannya langsung menolak usulan Jungkook untuk membeli tteokbokki, menurut Snaghyun , walaupun angin dingin musim gugur berhembus menampar surai coklat caramel miliknya, ia sangat butuh pendingin untuk tenggorokannya yang kering setelah letih berlari.

"Ne , arraseo..tapi setelah itu aku akan membeli tteokbokki, uem sebaiknya kita makan es krim disana saja." Jungkook menyetujui ususlan Sanghyun dan berpikir apa yang dipikirkan Sanghyun sembari menunjuk ke arah bangku taman berwarna cokelat eboni yang terbuat dari kayu eboni juga dan terletah dibawah pohon maple yang membuat bangku taman itu tampak ,membaur dengan sekitarnya. tak lama setelah membeli es krim yang dimaksud , kedua pria tampan itu langsung menuju bangku taman itu dan duduk diatasnya sembari menikmati es krim yang mereka bawa.

"eung.. Cheondung hyung, kenapa disini sepi sekali ? apa sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain ?." Jungkook menoleh sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya kearah Sanghyun pertanda ia sedang bingung. sambil terus menikmati es krim yang dibelinya , sampaiia tak sadar jika sedari tadi Sanghyun terus memperhatikannya karena setitik es krim yang tertinggal di hidung Jungkook.

"Aku menyukai tempat yang tenang." jawab Sanghyun dengan santai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah imut Jungkook.

Deg...sepertinya Jungkook sudah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Detak jantung dan aliran darahnya mulai tak beraturan, wajah imutnya mulai menyembulkan semburat merah sambil menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Mwoya?." Jungkook mulai angkat bicara mawalupun terbata bata, tapi Sanghyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sanghyun yang melihat gelagat aneh - atau menurutnya itu sangat imut- Jungkook hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lalu mengusap hidung mungil Jungkook dengan saputangan yang ia bawa . Jungkook pun dapat mencium semerbak wangi vanili yang hinggap di hidungnya berasal dari saputangan milik Sanghyun.

jantung Jungkkok nyaris copot saat deru nafas Sanghyun berhembus lembut di teliganya, sanghyun hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu kookie-ah~." bisik Sanghyun. Jungkook langsung membelalakkan iris matanya, bukan karena Sanghyun membisikan hal itu ditelinganya, tapi kini suatu benda kenyal nan hangat telah singgah di bibir pink cherry miliknya. Jungkook terbius dengan ciuman pertamanya itu dan hanya bisa mengikuti sensasi gerakan bibir manis milik sanghyun.

Setelah sukses tenggelam dalam sensasi 'First kiss' mereka, Jungkook langsung tersadar setelah es krim ysng sedari tadi ia pegang perlahan mulai meleleh dan membuat rasa dingin yang menusuk tangannya.

Kini wajah keduanya sudah sangat memerah dan mereka hanya saling bertatapan dan menggarus tengkuk masing masing yang tak gatal itu. Jungkook yang telah selesai dengan urusan es krim yang meleleh di tangannya langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang milik Sanghyun dan mencoba membisikan sesuatu, hembusan hangat nafas yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook sukses menggelitik telinga Sanghyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cheondung hyung." bisikan lembut itu sukses membius Sanghyun untuk terdiam beberapa saat. tanpa membuang kesempatan, Jungkook langsung mengecup lembut bibir Sanghyun dan itu sukses membuat wajah mereka kembalu memerah , tak lama. Sanghyun merangkul makhluk mungil nan imut yang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sembari tersenyum senyum sendiri.

_**MAAF BANGET YAH CHAPTER INI TELAT UPDATE..SOALNYA BARU GANTI PC..JADI HARUS NGETIK ULANG.. MAAF BANGET.. DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA YAAAAH ^^**_

_**TUNGGU JUGA NEXT CHAPTERNYA.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !_**

**_CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK (BTS)_**  
><strong><em>PARK SANG HYUN (THUNDER MBLAQ)<em>**  
><strong><em>GENRE : BROMANCE, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15 , BOYS LOVE BOYS. (kayaknya mulai chapter ini mulai bukan BROMANCE lagi genrenya)<em>**

**_OTHER CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER KPOP ARTIST_**

**_WARNING : YAOI , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CERITA GA JELAS...OUT OF CHARACTER..._**

**_DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK, CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN ASLI BUATAN SAYA_**

**_FOLLOW MY ROLEPLAYER ACCOUNT : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE_**

**_+1 MY GOOGLE+ PAGE : JUNGKOOK UPDATE_**

**_ADD MY FACEBOOK : USERNAME : LEEGONGWOO98_**

**_ADD MY LINE : LEEGONGWOO98_**

Selama musim gugur berjalan dengan indah , selama itu juga Jungkook dan Sanghyun menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan penuh cinta. saling mengisi keseharian dengan gembi5ra, senyum cerah. Tiap hari , tiap menit , tiap detik mereka tak henti hentinya mengembangkan senyum kepada dunia yang seolah juga ikut tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka.

Jungkook yang tadinya ragu untuk memperkenalkan Sanghyun kepada Seok Jin, Kini ia bebas untuk membawa kekasihnya itu keluar masuk rumahnya, bahkan Sanghyun tak ragu untuk menemani Jungkook saat merayakan liburan halloween dirumahnya karena ia ditinggal oleh seok jin yang mulai sibuk dipindah tugaskan dari perusahaannya dan terpaksa ia mengambil cuti untuk beberapa semester dari perguruan tingginya.

Semua berjalan dengan hangat , sehangat sinar mentari pagi yang sedikit mengintip dari balik awan yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan isinya berupa kepingan salju putih, pertanda musim dingin telah datang. hari itu mungkin mentari tidak terlalu mood untuk bersinar, angin dingin mulai bertiup dari barat, menampar halus orang orang yang sedang lalu lalang diluar. semua orang tampak sibuk dengan persiapan untuk menghadapi musim dingin dengan minuman hangat , sweater tebal dan selimut yang bisa melindungi tubuh mereka dari sengatan dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, musim dimana benda putih kecil yang dingin mulai berjatuhan dari langit. menyelimuti hampir setiap sudut kota seoul. tapi kisah cinta Jungkook dan Sanghyun masih tetap membara seperti biasa , tak terpengaruh oleh dinginnya cuaca yang sedang berkecamuk diluar.

_SEOUL , 03 DESEMBER. 07;00 AM_

Tak biasanya Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan masuk yang biasa membangunkannya setiap pagi , kalian bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon Jungkook setiap pagi seperti itu, Yap ! sanghyun !.

Jungkook hanya berbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya sembari disuapi semangkuk bubur oleh seok jin yang duduk disebelah kepalanya.

"Kookie-ya..ponselmu daritadi terus berdering , apa kau yakin tidak mau mengangkatnya ? aku lihat itu panggilan masuk drai pacarmu." Seok jin mulai angkat bicara , memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. sebenarnya , bunyi dering ponsel milik Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan pagi itu.

sembari terus menyuapi adiknya , Seok jin terus menatap ponsel Jungkook yang terus menerus berdering tanpa henti 'Apa yang dipikirkan Sanghyun? aneh.' batik seok jin.

Jungkook hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menatap seok Jin dengan tatapan sendu.

**_DUH MAAF YAH YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN INI CHAPTER, DATENGNYA TELAT..SOALNYA GUENYA LAGI SIBUK LATIHAN :3.. MAAF JUGA YAH KALO CHAPTERNYA NGEGANTUNG SAMA KURANG BANYAK , BIAR KALIAN PENASARAN.. KYAAAAAAAAA_**

**_KEEP LOVE JUNGKOOK !_**


End file.
